REUNI
by uLiezha
Summary: "Aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan itu lagi, Hinata," / "Jangan sakiti aku lagi, Kak Neji," SEKUEL TRAUMA


REUNI

"Aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan itu lagi, Hinata," / "Jangan sakiti aku lagi, Kak Neji,"

_SEKUEL TRAUMA_

Author : uL!eZha

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : M

Chara : Hyuuga Neji & Hyuuga Hinata, slight Naruhina

Warning : AU; Typo(s); OOC; PWP; Hyper Hyuuga-centric; Hyuuga-cest; Hinata's PoV; dll.

_**Di apartemen Hinata**_

Sudah hampir delapan tahun berlalu sejak peristiwa kelam pada pesta topeng itu. Pun sudah lebih dari lima tahun berlalu sejak aku mengetahui realita bahwa pelaku pemerkosaan itu adalah kakak sepupuku sendiri. Sejak hari itu, aku berpisah dengan kekasihku, Uzumaki Naruto. Empat tahun lalu, saat aku dan dia wisuda, adalah saat terakhir aku melihat pria berrambut kuning terang bermata biru itu. Pernah kudengar kabar, Naruto kini telah menikah. Syukurlah kalau memang begitu.

Sementara aku, saat ini masih menikmati kesendirianku sambil melanjutkan studiku di negeri orang. Terkadang aku berpikir, kepergianku dari rumah dengan alasan ini, hanya untuk mengalihkan pikiranku saja. Sesungguhnya, aku ingin meninggalkan semua kenangan buruk yang pernah kualami. Trauma itu, bukan karena aku tak bisa merelakan peristiwa itu. Namun lebih disebabkan karena aku kecewa atas fakta bahwa orang yang melakukannya adalah pria yang sangat kucintai.

Aku tahu, dia adalah kakak sepupuku, dan aku pun sadar, tak semestinya aku jatuh cinta pada kakak sepupuku sendiri. Namun, andai saja aku tahu lebih awal bahwa sebenarnya kami saling mencintai. Atau andai saja dia jujur kepadaku sejak rasa itu muncul, mungkin hubungan kami tidak akan rumit oleh adanya kenangan kelam itu.

Kadang ingin membencinya. Aku ingin marah kepadanya. Namun semakin aku ingin bertemu untuk melampiaskan emosiku, aku justru semakin sadar. Semua itu cuma kamuflase dari rasa rindu yang tak dapat kukendalikan.

"Kak Neji...," kusebut namanya dengan suara pelan hingga hanya aku sendiri yang bisa mendengarnya. "Kau ada di mana sekarang?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Pandanganku menerawang menembus batas bening pada bingkai jendela.

"Siapa yang di mana, Kak?" tanya seorang wanita muda dengan manik mata yang sama persis denganku sambil duduk di atas sofa di hadapanku, di seberang meja.

"Ha-Hanabi..., kau membuatku terkejut...," ucapku sambil mengusap dada melihat Hanabi, adik perempuanku yang datang untuk berlibur.

"He?! Maafkan aku, Kak! Sepertinya kau sedang melamun, ya?" ujar Hanabi sambil mengulurkan popcorn dalam wadah di tangannya.

"Kurangi makan snack semacam itu, Hana-chan! Sesekali makanlah makanan bergizi," tolakku sambil berpesan, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baiklah! Ini yang terakhir, ya?" sahut adikku manja, kembali memasukkan benda minim gizi itu ke dalam mulutnya satu per satu.

Aku tahu dia berbohong karena ini adalah kesekian kalinya dia membantah ucapanku dengan cara halus seperti itu. Melihat tingkahnya, aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku sambil menghela nafas menahan kesal.

"Oya, Kak! Kudengar Konoha International High School akan mengadakan reuni akbar untuk seluruh angkatan saat liburan musim panas nanti. Apakah kau akan datang, Kak?" tanya Hanabi datar.

"Be-benarkah itu?" aku balik bertanya.

"Hhh..., kakak! Bergaullah sedikit! Jangan mengurung diri di apartemen terus!" celetuk Hanabi sekenanya.

Aku tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapannya. "Aku tidak dapat undangan," ucapku ringan.

"Kata siapa? Itu! Ada di dalam koperku!" jawabnya sambil menunjuk ke arah koper hitamnya yang belum sempat dibuka karena baru sampai di apartemenku tadi pagi. "Tiga hari lalu, Kak Sakura dan suaminya, siapa itu? Pria tampan yang angkuh itu? Pokoknya dia, deh! Mereka datang ke rumah dan mengantarkan undangan reuni itu. Karena aku liburan ke tempat kakak, jadi ayah menyuruhku membawanya sekalian untukmu," papar Hanabi panjang lebar.

Aku memutar bola mataku, lalu menoleh mengalihkan muka. Aku tahu Hanabi pasti sedang memandangku dengan tatapan penasaran sekarang. Dan jika radar kepo-nya menyala, siap-siap saja dicecar oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh nan absurd darinya.

"Kakak ingin aku membongkar koperku sekarang?" tanya Hanabi tiba-tiba dengan nada menggoda.

"Aku ingin kau berhenti makan popcorn, dan pergilah ke pantry ambil nasi!" jawabku sedikit ketus.

"Hehehe..., baiklah, Kakakku yang cantik! Akan kubuka koperku sekarang!" sahut Hanabi sambil berlari menjauh dariku menuju kopernya.

"Ha-Hanabi...!" pekikku karena kesal, pun karena malu. Namun akhirnya, aku sendiri mengikutinya karena aku juga tidak sabar ingin melihat surat undangan itu.

_skip_

_**Di Konoha International High School**_

"Naruto," sapaku pada mantan kekasihku begitu melihatnya di reuni sekolah.

"Hai, Hinata! Bagaimana kabarmu?" serunya membalas sapaku dengan penuh semangat.

Hn, dia tidak berubah sama sekali. Masih Naruto yang sama. Naruto yang selalu hiperakitf seperti biasanya. Pria yang selalu ceria dengan tawa yang khas menghiasi wajahnya.

"Baik. Kau sendiri?" sahutku sambil balik bertanya.

"Tak pernah sebaik ini karena kita bertemu lagi," jawabnya ringan, spontan.

"Kudengar kau sudah menikah. Selamat ya, Naruto?" ucapku tanpa basa-basi, bahkan tanpa mengkonfirmasi.

"Kau dapat gosip itu dari siapa? Aku masih lajang, kok!" tukas Naruto sambil menatapku bingung. "Aku masih menunggu untuk bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, untuk memastikan sesuatu," sambungnya dengan suara lembut.

"A-a-apa...?" aku tercengang mendengar ucapannya.

Dia memandangku dengan tatapan meredup. Wajahnya terlihat begitu serius, membuatku jadi merasa jengah dan canggung. Namun sedetik kemudian mimik wajahnya berubah.

"Aku memang belum menikah, tapi aku sudah bertunangan," ujarnya kemudian, sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang jelas-jelas tidak gatal. Dia tertawa kecil sambil tersenyum malu-malu. "Hinata, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kepadanya?" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Mengatakan apa kepada siapa, Naruto?" ujarku balik bertanya, bingung, tak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Mengungkapkan perasaanmu kepada Neji," jawabnya ringan, pelan. "Aku bertemu dengannya sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu. Saat aku menanyakan kabarmu, dia bilang tidak tahu," sambungnya menjelaskan.

Aku menghela nafas mendengar cerita Naruto. Sedapat mungkin menarik sudut bibirku untuk melukiskan senyuman. Namun entah mengapa, tiba-tiba dada kiriku terasa sakit. Perlahan aku menundukkan kepalaku, menyembunyikan wajahku.

"Dia meninggalkanku, Naruto," bisikku lirih. "Tepat di saat aku nyaris mengungkapkan perasaanku," tambahku kian lirih.

"Tidak mungkin," kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Itulah yang terjadi, Naruto," ucapku menyanggahnya.

"Tidak, kau pasti salah paham," tandas Naruto sekali lagi. "Hhh..., kenapa sih setiap dua orang yang saling mencintai sering salah paham?" Naruto bertanya padaku, pun pada dirinya sendiri, retoris.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku semakin tak mengerti.

Kini giliran Naruto yang menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaanku. Dia menatapku tajam, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil. Sepertinya dia sedang menertawakanku. Entah apa yang lucu pada diriku.

"Neji mencintaimu, apa kau tahu itu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada datar, sekedar memastikan.

"Hn," aku hanya menggumam pelan.

"Kau mencintainya, apakah dia tahu?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi, tapi kali ini dengan mimik lebih serius.

"Tidak, bukankah sudah kubilang aku belum sempat mengungkapkannya?" jawabku, sekaligus mengingatkannya.

"Hinata, jika dia mencintaimu dan kau membencinya, dia pasti akan tetap di sampingmu untuk menerima itu sebagai hukuman," ujar Naruto pelan, mencoba membuatku paham. "Tapi dia menghindarimu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Naruto, kau membuatku semakin bingung," ucapku sambil menghela nafas.

"Dia menghindarimu karena dia tahu kau mencintainya, Hinata," Naruto mengucapkannya dengan intonasi biasa saja, tapi cukup untuk membuat jantungku mendadak berdebar kian cepat. "Dia meninggalkanmu karena dia tidak dapat menahan rasa bersalah karena telah menyakiti wanita yang dia cintai, dan tak sanggup menerima realita bahwa ternyata wanita itu sesungguhnya juga sangat mencintainya," sambung Naruto menjelaskan dan menegaskan.

"Tidak, Naruto," tukasku pelan, masih menyanggah ucapannya.

"Dia tahu, Hinata," tandasnya sekali lagi. "Dia hanya takut mengakuinya. Dia takut, malu, marah, dan kecewa, bukan padamu, tapi pada dirinya sendiri," ucap Naruto semakin jelas.

"Apapun, dia tak pernah menemuiku lagi, Naruto," ucapku pelan, apa adanya. "Dan apapun, semuanya kini sia-sia," lanjutku semakin lirih, lalu menghela nafas.

"Kau masih mencintainya, Hinata?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. "Kau sangat merindukannya, kan?" dia bertanya lagi.

"Hn, iya...," jawabku singkat.

"Kalau begitu, berbaliklah!" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Aku terbelalak mendengar ucapan Naruto. Sontak menatap pemuda pirang itu dengan tatapan nanar. Detik itu pula jantungku kudeta. Tanpa sadar jemariku meremas tas di tanganku untuk menyalurkan ketegangan. Melihat ekspresiku seperti itu, Naruto malah tersenyum lebih lebar. Perlahan aku memutar tubuhku. Ada sosok pria yang selama ini kurindukan, tepat berdiri di hadapanku sekarang.

"K-ka-kak Neji...," sapaku dengan suara bergetar, terbata-bata menyebut namanya karena gugup luar biasa.

Perlahan penglihatanku memudar. Pandanganku terhalang oleh genangan air mata. Dalam imaji yang sedikit kabur, aku masih dapat melihat bahwa sosok jangkung pria tampan berrambut panjang itu berjalan mendekatiku perlahan.

"Hinata?" sapa Kak Neji dengan nada tanya. "Kau datang rupanya," ucapnya pelan.

"Aku pergi dulu, ya?" pamit Naruto tanpa berkata apapun lagi.

"Kau dan Naruto?" tanya Kak Neji menggantung, ambigu.

"Hn?" aku menggumam dengan nada tanya. Kak Neji masih melihatku dengan tatapan datar. "Oh, tidak..., dia sudah bertunangan, kok!" ucapku sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Kau patah hati?" tanya Kak Neji datar, terkesan menyindirku.

"Iya, tapi tidak seperih saat kau pergi, Kak Neji," jawabku pelan, kali ini sambil menatapnya tajam.

Kak Neji tak bergeming saat mendengar ucapanku. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis. Begitu tipis hingga aku tidak mengerti arti senyumnya itu. Namun dari tatapan matanya, aku tahu dia menaruh iba padaku. Pun menyimpan rasa bersalah yang pekat terhadapku.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata," ucap Kak Neji lirih. Lalu dia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dariku tanpa permisi.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku, Kak?" tanyaku sambil berjalan mengikutinya.

Tak sanggup menahan rasa ingin tahuku, aku meraih pergelangan tangannya yang kekar, lalu menariknya keluar ruangan. Kak Neji mengikutiku tanpa berkata apapun. Dia hanya sekedar mengikuti langkahku kemanapun aku pergi. Dan aku membawanya ke sebuah ruang kelas. Ruang kelas di mana dia telah memperkosaku saat prom night.

"Hinata!" panggil Kak Neji dingin.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Kak Neji. Kumohon masuklah!" pintaku memaksa.

"Ta-tapi ruang kelas ini...," Kak Neji berusaha menolakku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kak. Aku sudah melupakannya," ucapku untuk menghilangkan kecemasannya. "Sekarang jawab aku. Mengapa kau selalu menghindariku? Mengapa kau meninggalkanku?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi, tak sabar untuk mendengar jawabannya.

Kak Neji tidak berkata apapun untuk menjawabku. Dia bergerak mendekati pintu ruang kelas kami. Iya, ini adalah tempat di mana dia memperkosaku malam itu. Aku melangkah perlahan memasuki ruangan itu. Syukurlah sudah banyak yang berubah.

"Kak...," aku menoleh ke belakang, memanggilnya pelan. "Kumohon jawab aku," pintaku mengiba.

Kulihat Kak Neji melangkah menyusulku, lalu berhenti tepat satu meter di hadapanku. Dia memandangku dengan tatapan datar. Lalu memejamkan kedua matanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Samar kudengar dia menghela nafas pelan.

"Karena aku tidak ingin kau jatuh cinta pada pria brengsek sepertiku," jawab Kak Neji pelan.

"K-Kak Neji..., k-kau...," aku terkejut mendengar jawabannya. "Rupanya kau sudah tahu," aku mundur selangkah menjauh darinya.

"Hari itu, saat kau menatapku sebelum aku pergi dari apartemenmu," ucapannya terhenti sejenak. Dia berjalan perlahan menuju bangku di sudut ruang, bangku yang tempat duduknya dulu. "Apa kau tahu seperti apa rasanya ditatap dengan cara seperti itu oleh orang yang telah kau sakiti?" tanya Kak Neji dengan intonasi meninggi.

Kak Neji menoleh ke arahku, memandangku dengan tatapan pilu. Kedua mata lavendernya berkaca-kaca karena tergenang air mata. Detik berikutnya, setetes air sebening kristal terjatuh dari sudut matanya.

"Kakak...," aku bergerak untuk kembali mendekatinya.

"Apalagi dia tak hanya orang yang kau cintai, tapi juga orang yang mencintaimu," Kak Neji memutar tubuhnya, lalu melangkah menuju jendela. "Aku ternyata, sama sekali tidak punya keberanian ataupun kekuatan untuk menanggung rasa bersalah sebesar itu," ucapnya sambil menatap keluar dengan pandangan hampa.

"Kak Neji," aku memanggil namanya dengan suara lirih. Lalu berjalan mendekatinya perlahan.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata," ucap Kak Neji kemudian. "Maafkan aku...," ucapnya sekali lagi.

"Cukup, Kak..., jangan meminta maaf lagi," bisikku sambil menyentuh bahunya. Kemudian kupeluk lengan kekarnya tanpa permisi.

Kak Neji melepaskan tanganku perlahan. Namun sedetik kemudian, dia berbalik dan mendekapku dengan begitu erat, begitu lembut. Aku membalas pelukannya dengan cara manyandarkan kepalaku pada dada bidangnya. Aku ingin memanjakan diriku sepuas hati dengan cara mendengarkan detak jantungnya.

Cukup lama Kak Neji memelukku hingga akhirnya dia melepaskanku. Tercipta jarak darinya, aku sedikit menengadah untuk memandang wajahnya. Dia menatapku lembut, dan aku membalasnya dengan cara yang sama. Kemudian aku menyentuh dadanya dengan kedua tanganku, tapi telapak tanganku terasa dingin. Kemejanya ternyata telah basah oleh air mataku.

"Maaf," ucapku sambil mengusap jejak tangisku di sana.

Kak Neji menggenggam pergelangan tanganku, menghentikan aktivitasku. Lalu dia menarik tanganku, mengecupnya pelan. Sementara tangannya yang lain meraih wajahku, membelai pipiku yang basah, menghapus jejak air mataku. Padahal saat ini, dia sendiri juga menangis. Karena aku bisa merasakan bahwa tanganku yang sedang dikecupnya, kini basah oleh air matanya.

"Hinata," bisik Kak Neji menyebut namaku. "Ayo kita kembali ke aula!" ajaknya kemudian.

"Tidak usah, Kak! Aku lelah," sergahku menolak. "Kita pulang saja," kali ini gantian aku yang mengajaknya.

Kak Neji tidak berkata apapun untuk meresponku. Hanya menggumam pelan sambil menganggukkan kepala. Sejenak kemudian, Kak Neji mencium keningku. Lalu menyusuri wajahku dengan ujung hidungnya yang mancung. Dan berhenti saat bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Hangat. Begitu lembut. Tidak ada rasa takut.

_skip_

_**Di apartemen Kak Neji**_

Sentuhan Kak Neji terasa begitu lembut, begitu memanjakan. Jemarinya yang panjang menjelajahi tubuhku, tanpa secentipun terlewatkan. Hembusan nafasnya terasa panas di telingaku. Kecupan basah dari bibir tipisnya mulai menjejaki leher dan pundakku.

"K-kak Neji...!" aku terbata-bata memanggil namanya karena takut luar biasa. "J-ja-jangan...!" sekuat tenaga kudorong pundaknya agar tubuhnya tidak menindih tubuhku.

Kedua mataku terpejam. Bayangan masa lalu itu datang kembali memenuhi otakku perlahan. Ketika Kak Neji memperkosaku pada pesta topeng saat perayaan kelulusan dari SMU. Semakin erat mataku terpejam, semakin jelas peristiwa itu terbayang.

"Kakak, kumohon jangan!" aku mulai meronta, pun menangis. "Kak Neji!" tiba-tiba aku menjerit.

"Hinata," bisik Kak Neji sambil menjauhkan diri dariku dengan cara menyangga tubuhnya menggunakan kedua tangan kekarnya. "Hinata, bukalah matamu! Lihat aku!" pinta Kak Neji pelan. Dia mengusap keningku yang berkeringat, lalu memberikan kecupan hangat.

Perlahan aku membuka kedua mataku. Hal pertama yang tertangkap oleh indera penglihatanku adalah wajah tampan kakak sepupuku yang sedang memandangiku dengan tatapan cemas. Kedua mata lavendernya yang bening kini berjelaga. Tergenang oleh air mata yang belum terteteskan.

"Kak Neji...," aku menyebut namanya penuh rasa takut.

"Tenanglah, Hinata," bisik Kak Neji lirih. Sepertinya dia bisa membaca rasa takutku bagai buku yang terbuka. "Aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan itu lagi," lanjutnya pelan, kemudian mengecup keningku lembut.

"Ja-janji...?" tanyaku ragu.

"Aku berjanji padamu," bisiknya sekali lagi, tepat di telingaku.

Mendengar jawabannya, aku mencoba untuk serileks mungkin. Kuulurkan kedua tanganku untuk berpegangan pada bahu kekarnya. "Jangan sakiti aku lagi, Kak Neji," pintaku mengiba dengan suara nyaris tak terindera.

Kak Neji mencium bibirku sekilas, lalu kembali mengecup keningku sekali lagi. Aku menutup mata, meresapi setiap rangsang yang ada. Dan saat ini, kurasakan Kak Neji mengecup kelopak mataku perlahan, secara bergantian kiri dan kanan. Sedetik kemudian, aku merasa pipiku basah. Namun bukan oleh air mataku.

Perlahan aku membuka mata. Kak Neji sedang memandangiku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Penglihatanku sendiri kini memudar karena kedua mataku basah. Tak butuh waktu lama, air mataku kembali mengalir di pipiku karena tak tertahan lagi.

"Maaf, Hinata," bisik Kak Neji pelan. "Sebaiknya kita segera pulang. Ayahmu pasti sedang mencari kita," sambung Kak Neji sambil beranjak menjauh dari atas tubuhku.

Dengan sigap aku segera menarik tangan kekarnya. Tubuh jangkungnya kembali menindihku. Sebelum dia pergi lagi, aku mendekap tubuhnya seerat mungkin. Kak Neji berusaha merenggangkan kedua tanganku. Namun aku tetap memeluknya sekuat tenaga.

"Tidak apa-apa," bisikku lirih. "Sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa," suaraku nyaris hilang, tapi kuharap Kak Neji mendengarnya.

Aku mendekap Kak Neji sekuat tenaga. Memeluk tubuhnya seerat yang kubisa. Kedua tanganku mengunci punggungnya dengan semua jemariku meremas kemeja putihnya.

Sementara itu, Kak Neji mulai memanjakanku lebih dari sebelumnya. Mengecup dan mencium bibirku. Menyentuh dan membelai tubuhku. Seluruh rangsang pada panca inderaku seakan berbaur menjadi satu. Dan berubah menjadi sensasi asing yang memacu hasratku.

Detik-detik berikutnya, yang kurasakan hanyalah kenikmatan yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Kebahagiaan yang menyilaukan bagai supernova. Tubuhku dan tubuhnya menyatu dalam gairah. Pun hatiku dan hatinya, menyatu dalam cinta.

_skip_

_**Masih di apartemen Kak Neji**_

"Hinata," bisik Kak Neji memanggil namaku.

Saat ini, aku sedang memanjakan diri dalam pelukannya. Menyandarkan kepalaku pada dada kirinya yang telanjang. Menikmati merdu suara detak jantungnya yang terdengar begitu teratur. Sementara jemariku menari di atas dada kanannya. Menjelajah setiap inci yang bisa kusentuh dengan ujung jemari. Menikmati sensasi hasrat yang masih tersisa sesuka hati. Aku mengecup leher jenjangnya dengan lembut. Dan dia membalasku dengan cara mengecup keningku.

"Ya, Kak Neji...?" ucapku di sela-sela kecupan yang kuberikan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanya Kak Neji tiba-tiba.

"Hn..., entah...," jawabku singkat, sambil mempererat dekapanku, mengunci tubuh kekarnya dalam kedua tanganku.

"Kau masih membenciku?" Kak Neji bertanya lagi.

"Aku tidak pernah membencimu, Kak Neji...," jawabku pelan, tanpa pikir panjang.

"Tidak pernah?" lagi-lagi dia bertanya.

Aku menengadah. Sedikit menjauh agar bisa memandang wajahnya yang tampak lelah. Mata yang sama dengan milikku, kini terlihat begitu bening bagai telaga. Membuatku serasa bercermin saat menatapnya. Karena aku bisa melihat bayangan wajahku sendiri di sana.

"Aku tidak pernah membencimu, sedetikpun tidak pernah," ucapku penuh keyakinan, sambil menatap matanya penuh rasa sayang.

"Hn, syukurlah...," sahut Kak Neji lega, lalu dia mengecup bibirku sekilas.

Akan tetapi, aku segera menciumnya agar dia memberiku lebih. Jemariku bahkan menyusup ke dalam helaian rambut panjangnya, membelainya lembut. Kak Neji melakukan hal yang sama kepadaku. Kecupannya begitu ringan. Ciumannya terasa dalam.

Naluriah, mataku terpejam menikmati sensasi debaran jantung yang bertalu oleh indahnya hasrat ini. Sejenak kemudian aku melepaskan bibirku dari bibirnya karena kehabisan nafas. Dan saat membuka mata, aku melihat wajah tampan Kak Neji sedang tersenyum kepadaku.

"Hatiku belum pernah merasa setenang ini," cetusku lirih, sambil menatap kedua mata lavender Kak Neji bergantian kanan dan kiri.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kak Neji tak mengerti.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa setenang ini saat disentuh oleh pria," jawabku apa adanya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan pria-pria yang pernah menjadi pacarmu?" tanya Kak Neji sambil menatapku penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Tak bergerak, tak bersuara, tidak bergeming sama sekali. Hanya bisa menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Sudut bibirku sedikit kutarik untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman. Tatapan mataku meredup menahan pilu. Sesaat kemudian, aku menggelengkan kepala perlahan.

"Mereka selalu memutuskanku setiap kali aku menolak ciuman mereka," jawabku sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Termasuk Naruto?" tanya Kak Neji tanpa basa-basi.

"Naruto, aku yang memutuskannya," jawabku pelan. "Aku tidak ingin melukainya karena aku tidak mencintainya," lanjutku memberi penjelasan.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata," bisik Kak Neji sambil mengusap kepalaku. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka perbuatanku di masa lalu dapat membuatmu trauma hingga sedemikian rupa," sambungnya pelan, sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

Aku menyentuh dagu tirus Kak Neji, lalu menelusuri rahangnya yang maskulin dengan jemariku. Kutarik wajahnya agar dia menoleh ke arahku. Namun dia segera menggenggam tanganku erat, mencegahku. Dia malah semakin membuang muka dariku. Lalu mengecup telapak tanganku dengan lembut.

"Kak Neji...," aku berbisik lirih sambil memandangi wajahnya yang masih berpaling dariku. "Aku mencintaimu, Kak...," ungkapku kemudian.

Pada detik yang sama, kurasakan telapak tanganku basah oleh air mata Kak Neji. Pun wajahku oleh air mataku sendiri. Tak sanggup menahan debaran jantung yang tiba-tiba semakin kencang, aku menuntun tangan Kak Neji ke dada kiriku, menekannya sekuat tenaga agar jantungku tidak terlepas dari tempatnya. Kehangatan dari telapak tangan Kak Neji membuat perasaanku menjadi tenang.

Kak Neji kini menoleh ke arahku. Dia memandangi wajahku dengan tatapan sendu. Wajahnya yang tampan tak pernah terlihat begitu kuyu. Mata lavendernya yang bening tak pernah terlihat begitu sayu. Ekspresi kakak sepupuku belum pernah terlihat seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hinata...," ucap Kak Neji pelan sambil menatap kedua mataku tajam.

"Syukurlah...," desisku lirih. "Kak Neji...," bisikku memanggil namanya.

"Ya?" sahut Kak Neji bertanya.

"A-apakah..., apakah aku aneh?" tanyaku gugup, malu dan ragu.

"Hn?" Kak Neji menggumam dengan nada tanya, bingung

"Aku jatuh cinta kepada pria yang telah memperkosaku," ujarku pelan, sambil menyembunyikan wajahku pada dada Kak Neji yang bidang. "Dan semakin jatuh cinta, setelah mengetahui bahwa pria itu adalah cinta pertamaku," sambungku kemudian, sambil menjelajahi kulit pucat dada kekarnya perlahan.

"Cinta pertama?" tanya Kak Neji terkejut. Dia memandangku dengan tatapan tak percaya. Kemudian mengulum senyum menahan tawa.

"Jangan meledekku, Kak..., aku sedang curhat...," cetusku pura-pura ketus dengan suara merajuk manja. Lalu menghela nafas agak keras pura-pura kesal.

"Hn, maaf," ucap Kak Neji urung menggodaku. Tanpa permisi, dia mencium keningku. Lembut dan lama. Lalu turun perlahan ke pelipisku. "Kau juga cinta pertamaku, Hinata," bisiknya pelan, tepat di telingaku.

"Hn?" aku menggumam pelan dengan nada tanya sambil menjauhkan kepalaku agar bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Dan aku akan membuatmu menjadi cinta terakhirku," lanjutnya tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Aku mendorong tubuh Kak Neji agar menjauh. Lalu menahan kedua tanganku untuk menjaga jarak. Namun dia berusaha menarikku kembali ke dalam dekapannya. Kedua tangannya menahan pundakku, lalu menggulingkan tubuhku hingga telentang di bawah tubuhnya. Melihatnya sedang menatapku begitu tajam, membuatku menjadi jengah.

"Kak Neji, rayuanmu mengerikan sekali!" cetusku pelan sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari penjara tubuhnya. "Minggir, Kak!" pintaku sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tangannya dari sisi tubuhku.

"Menikahlah denganku, Hinata!" kata Kak Neji pelan, spontan.

"K-ka-kakak...," aku tercengang mendengar ucapannya. "K-kau memintaku..., a-atau menyuruhku?" tanyaku sekenanya, bingung oleh intonasi ucapannya yang bermakna ganda.

"Aku sedang melamarmu, adikku!" jawab Kak Neji dengan nada ketus. Mimik wajahnya tampak begitu serius.

Ekspresi wajah Kak Neji yang sedemikian rupa, belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Membuatku merasa bingung harus bagaimana menanggapinya. Ingin tertawa, tapi juga terharu. Ingin menangis, tapi bahagia. Naluriah, kuulurkan kedua tanganku untuk meraih tubuh jangkungnya. Dia bergerak turun perlahan hingga dadanya menekan dadaku. Sementara dia, menyusupkan wajahnya ke bawah leherku, mengecup pundakku.

"Kak Neji, setahuku, seorang pria itu melamar kekasihnya sambil berlutut," bisikku lirih, tepat di telinganya. "Bukan sambil..., ehm...," aku menutup mulutku, refleks menggigit bibir bawahku. Bingung mencari kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan posisi seperti ini. Tak menemukan satu katapun, aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Sambil apa?" tanya Kak Neji datar. "Sambil apa, Hinata?" dia bertanya lagi dengan nada memaksa.

Belum sempat kujawab, Kak Neji sudah mengunci bibirku dengan bibir tipisnya yang sensual. Dia mengecup, mencium, dan menggigit perlahan. Tanpa melihatpun, aku bisa membayangkan bahwa bibirku pasti bengkak dan memerah sekarang. Namun aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Aku bahkan membalasnya dengan cara yang sama. Kehabisan oksigen, Kak Neji melepaskan ciuman, lalu menatapku dalam-dalam.

"Kau ingin melakukannya lagi?" tanya Kak Neji tanpa basa-basi.

Aku tidak berkata apapun untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Hanya memandang wajah tampannya, menatap kedua mata lavendernya, lalu tersenyum kepadanya. Lalu mendekapnya kembali, dan menciumnya berkali-kali.

_F I N_

AN:/

Is the plot hole bigger than the prekuel? Okay, I admit it.

I also admit this story is weirder than the prekuel. _*sigh*_

But I hope you all like the story and enjoy reading it.

Well, thank for reading and please leave any review in the box below.

Regards,

uL!eZha


End file.
